


Ardor, My Love

by TheSilverField



Series: Ereri-Writing-Prompts (tumblr) [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: June prompt: Incalescent, M/M, Smut, ereri-writing-prompts, ereriwritingprompts6, i don't really know what to call this, poetic smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField/pseuds/TheSilverField
Summary: Eren sets Levi's heart aflame.





	Ardor, My Love

My body is a ghost town of freshly driven snow and winter nights, my breath the wind cutting through your bones to shoot tremors down your limbs. My heart is a gravestone, solid and sturdy, marking the burial sight of the warmth that once flowed through me like summer’s wind. I am cold, frigid and cracked like the icy surface of a frozen pond in deep winter. My cracks are my scars, a masterpiece of who I am; a portrait of the things I’ve done and the things I’ve failed to do.

But you, my love, are warmth. You melt away my icy exterior with your hands aflame, take me apart with your blazing ardor. Your name is fire on my lips, passionate and bright like a reflection of your spirit.

“ _Eren_.”

You leave a trail of flame on my skin, my body turning to ash under your touch. How perfect you are, my love, as you show me one of life’s greatest pleasures. As you pour out more of yourself, hips rutting and grinding into mine, a heated song and dance of sex and survival, you prove to me that I can still feel warmth. That this dark world fallen into eternal winter won’t always be so cold. Not with you by my side.

“ _Levi._ ”

To hear my name on your lips is an honor, a privilege, a promise; it shoots a shiver down my spine, but it is not cold. It sends white-hot flames through my veins until it pools in the pit of my stomach. My back arches into your chest, our voices like our bodies lingering as one as we cry out for one another.

Ardor, my love, must be the definition of your name. Ardor, my love, echoes in your spirit, lights against my fingertips as if I were a matchbox. Ardor, my love, is the dance you lead me in, my body pressed to and burning against your’s. Ardor, my love.

 _You_ are ardor, my love.

“ _Levi…”_ You whisper, but you might as well be setting off a bomb in my chest. _“I love you so much…_ ”

My heart thrums and flutters against my ribs like it’s trying to break out of its bone cage, my mouth falling open in a silent scream. You bring me to the edge, farther and farther still. Until finally I’m plummeting into fiery ecstasy, my body trembling and incalescent from the beautiful taste of you.

“ _Eren… Eren… Eren…”_ Your name is a chanted prayer on my kiss-swollen lips, my body melting into the mattress beneath me. I pull you closer as your hips stutter, wrapping my legs around your waist as you reach your limit, filling me to the brim with the heated essence of you. “ _Oh, Eren…”_

You cover me like a security blanket, the heat coming off your body being all I need to keep warm. “ _I love you, Levi.”_ You’re panting, gasping for air as we float down from our highs of one another. The room is scented with sex, but even I can’t help but love the heady smell.

“ _I love you too, Eren.”_ I can’t help but smile, dazed and sated, my eyes fluttering shut as I cuddle against your side.

Ardor, my love, is the very make up of your being. Ardor, my love, beats in your chest steadily like warsong. Ardor, my love, has caught in my own heart after years of getting closer and closer to your flames. Ardor, my love, is this moment.

 _We_ are ardor, my love. Together, as one.


End file.
